Child's Play: Best Laid Plans
by TheFifthSister
Summary: An afternoon off in the Bering/Wells residence. Part of my Child's Play oneshots.


All was quiet in the house. Myka was just finishing her share of the chores; the laundry had been washed and was hanging on the line in the sun to dry. She'd vacuumed the whole of the downstairs and had dusted. The last time she'd seen Helena she was tidying their bedroom as she cleaned upstairs and Emma was playing in her bedroom.  
She went upstairs and walked to Emma's room where she found her daughter laying on the floor with Helena, both of them on their stomachs with their backs to the door, crayons spread all around them and a big sheet of paper in front of them. It was such a cute scene that she stood and watched them for a little while.  
"And what goes here then?" Helena asked Emma as she pointed at something on the paper. Their bodies blocked Myka's view of whatever it was they were drawing. Emma's head whizzed around as she examined her crayons, finding the colour she wanted and scribbling something.  
"There!" She exclaimed triumphantly as she slammed her crayon down. "Ooma's bedroom. They needs sleep after making Mama's Twizzles."  
Helena chuckled. "I imagine they would be very tired, she does eat a lot of them. But don't tell her I said that."  
"I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one raiding the cupboards looking for them last night," Myka smirked at the look on Helena's face as she'd been busted. She strolled into the room and lay down practically on top of Helena. "I have plenty of help from the two of you."  
With a better view she could now see what the two of them doing. In front of them was a sheet of paper that Helena typically used for her blueprints.  
"What are you two up to?" Myka asked, looking at Helena.  
"Mummy's building me a chocolate factory." Emma said happily, picking up another crayon and drawing flowers at the bottom of the page.  
"She is, is she?" Myka exchanged a look of amusement with Helena.  
"Yes," Helena slipped an arm around Myka's waist. "Emma has very specific requests and is ensuring that I meet her specifications."  
On the paper was the rough outline of a factory, obviously done by Helena's hand and the paper was covered in colourful splodges, swirls and stick figures. Emma pointed at various ones explaining each ones purpose. Chocolate River for swimming, lollypop trees, the Oompa Loompa's bedroom. She had a really good memory when it came to her favourite things in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Helena had gotten her a book filled with artwork that she enjoyed looking at, often asking Myka and Helena why their house didn't have some of the features.  
Emma pointed at box floating above the factory.  
"Is that you, me and Mummy in the glass elevator?"  
"We're flying Mama!" She squealed with delight. Myka and Helena smiled at her, their hearts melting with just how precious their daughter was.  
"And who are these?" Myka asked, pointing at the stick figures standing on either side of what she assumed to be the door to the factory. Helena chuckled, obviously knowing the answer.  
"They're the mens that stop Uncie Pete eating everything," she answered with complete innocence.  
Myka burst into laughter, burying her face against Helena's chest. "Oh gods, did you tell her that?"  
"I simply mentioned him and that was the conclusion she reached," Helena laughed.  
Myka caught her breath and cuddled up to Helena as they lay together just watching their daughter, amazed at just how adorable and intelligent she was as she coloured and doodled and talked them through her decisions.  
"Do you like it Mama?"  
"It's magical, baby." Myka pulled her into her arms. "This is going to be the best chocolate factory ever." She tickled Emma belly, eliciting giggles from her. "And if anyone can make it for you, it's Mummy, right?" She gazed at Helena with just the slightest sliver of hero worship, something she'd never really been able to shake when considering her wife's intellect.  
Emma nodded enthusiastically.  
"Right, come on. It's lunchtime. Let's eat something then my two inventors can get back to work."


End file.
